rappelzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Существа
Getting Started In order to get a pet you need to have the following skills: Taming You need to have an empty creature card in your carried inventory. You must target a mob of the same type and within the level range as specified on the empty creature card. The targeted mob must be at full health before you use the Creature Taming skill to attack it. You may be subject to attacks while the skill is being cast because it has a long casting time. Once the Creature Taming attack spell has been cast, attack and defeat the creature as normal. You will be notified of the status of the taming attempt in your chat window. If you are successful you will have a tamed creature card in your inventory. If the taming fails then the empty creature card will have disappeared from your inventory! The typical Pantera Card encountered on Trainee Island can be used to attempt to tame a Pantera. However, the initial level of the newly tamed pet is always level 1. That is, if you have a pantera card available, you will get get the same result by successfully taming a level 6 Longtail Opud as you would from successfully taming a Level 12 Opud Bigfoot Prime. There is no point seeking out the higher level pantera for taming. Base rate There is no officially released information on probability of successful taming. The table below lists potentially credible sources of data on this. If you add to the table then please be very specific about your source. Use the discussion page to invite comment on unverified sources. : The above base rates are further modified by skill level: * per Creature Taming skill level ;To illustrate this modifier :Lv10 Creature Taming corresponds to 10*3% = 30% better taming success rate than the base rate. This effect is multiplicative and not additiveTaming FAQs. gPotato. Retrieved on 2008-09-30.: :*~45% * 1.3 = ~59% chance of successfully taming a common (not 75%) :*~15% * 1.3 = ~20% chance of successfully taming an uncommon (not 45%) :*~5% * 1.3 = ~7% chance of successfully taming a rare (not 35%) ;Caution :The above discussion of probabilities is speculation. :See also: Matters of chance Equipping A Pet The creature formation window allows you to prepare pets for summoning as well as equipping the pets with various items. ;To form a pet :First bring up the Form window, the hotkey for this is Alt+Y. Next drag your creature card from your inventory to the first slot on the Form window. (Double clicking the pet card has the same effect.) You will then need to summon your pet using the Summon Creature skill in order to use it or have it gain experience. ;To equip a pet with an item :You will first need to buy a plain (blue) unit card from any of the NPC merchants and combine one unit card with one item of equipment (armor, weapon, ring, etc.) in the combination window. When you have sealed the item in a blue unit card a special badge appears superimposed over the icon for that item in your inventory. Now you can equip your formed pet with that "badged" item by dragging the item to an open slot on the pet you wish to equip. Although there are 6 slots below the named pet, in Epic 4 your pet may only use two of those slots. Dual wielding of weapons by a pet is not supported. If you wish to upgrade an item sealed in a unit card you must first restore it to a normal item using a Chalk of Restoration. To do this simply combine the chalk with the item you are reverting as you did with a unit card. Equipping to a Belt Slot At level 40 pets can learn a passive skill which will increase a particular attribute of the character if the pet card is equipped to the first slot on the character's belt. At level 90 pets can learn a second skill of this type, so that equipping the pet card to the character's belt increases two different attributes of the character. When a pet is equipped in a belt slot it cannot be summoned or put into the creature formation window. This pet skill does not benefit the pet in any way when it is summoned or put in the creature formation window. List of card abilities Pet Card Rarity Empty creature sealing cards are also commonly referred to as empty pet cards or e-pet, e-skele, e-hawk, etc. Tier 1 cards are only available for sale from NPC merchants, they do not drop from monsters. (Except during some recycled events) All other creature cards are drop-only items, although cash shop sales are often available offering bonus e-pet cards. Empty pet cards no longer drop exclusively from mobs of the same type as specified on the card. Instead the higher tier e-pet cards drop from higher level mobs and these exact level ranges are not published by the game's developer. : There have been several reports of Tier 2 cards dropping from 90+ monsters and Tier 3 cards from 120+ monsters. It is not known whether these drops are intended or caused by a bug. Since the Epic 6 Part 1: Solus Aurum update, pets no longer drop a card of their mob type, it is strictly decided by the tier-based level system. For example, level 45 Angels no longer have a chance to drop angel cards, only cards from their level-based tier. Normal Basic cards (Poultry, Pantera, Tortus) no longer drop, they are only available at the NPC. Right-clicking a pet's skills when hotkeyed causes them to blink in similar fashion to a ticking buff like Unity. This indicates that the pet will use this skill whenever possible. (Autocast)